


Study Abroad

by 17daysgreys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, study abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17daysgreys/pseuds/17daysgreys
Summary: Arya Stark comes back from Study Abroad with a surprise.





	Study Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quickly, lmk what you think. May add to it or do a similar piece with a similar premise.

King’s Landing University wasn’t her first choice, it wasn’t even a blip on her radar when she was applying to colleges her senior year, she had been firm that she was going to stay in Winterfell. Attend a local school, probably commute from home and never leave the North. She was a Stark and they didn’t fare well in the south, not to mention her hair would probably frizz like mad. Not that she cared about her hair that much, that was Sansa’s domain with her long, wavy red hair that never seemed to be out of place and it always smelled of roses and mint. Arya’s hair was just as long, but the color of mud, and she constantly tied it in a braid to keep it out of her face.

“Dear,” her mother called her into the kitchen, “You’ve got a letter from King’s Landing University.”

She hadn’t applied there, hadn’t even sent them her information, so she was a bit confused as she groggily made her way down the stairs.

She opened the letter quickly, annoyed at what was probably another advertisement for an over-priced ivy league school. Even though she came from old money, the Starks were steel tycoons, she hadn’t seen the value in spending thousands of dollars every year for a degree form a “prestigious” school, when one from a local college would do just as well. Her hands shook when she read the letter.

“Arya,” her mother questioned, “What is it?”

“They gave me a full-ride,” her voice quivered.

“They what?” Her mother practically screamed.

Apparently, her fencing coach, Syrio Forel contacted some scouts at King’s Landing University and sent in her information without her knowing, she’d definitely have to talk to him about that later, but alas that is how she ended up hundreds of miles away from home in a place where heaters didn’t exist and she always had a constant bead of sweat lining her forehead.

“Arry,” Gendry called.

“Bull,” she smiled back at him, they had become friends when he had accidently thought she was a boy at freshmen orientation, in his defense she did have her hair under a beanie and wore Bran’s clothes.

“Did you get the mid-term back from Baelish’s class?” He walked alongside her, the campus was stunning, she had to admit. Most of the buildings were red stone and were built a few hundred years ago, but her favorite part was the sea. The campus was settled in an alcove in the south of Westeros, where it was protected from the winds of Storm’s End and the terrible rains of Dragonstone.

She groaned heavily, “Yeah, I did.”

“Not good?”

“Not what I wanted.”

“Come on,” he pressed, “I’m sure you did well enough to get into that program.”

“I did,” she said quietly.

He immediately picked her up and hugged her, twirling her around, “Let me down,” she swatted his back, but he could lift her up with one arm soaking wet, so it was to no avail.

“Nope,” he smirked, “We’re going out celebrating tonight.”

“I don’t even know if I’m able to go to Braavos,” she argued.

“Doesn’t matter, you did well on the test, you have all the credentials, why wouldn’t they let you in the study abroad program?”

She bit her lip and didn’t respond, they walked together towards her apartment silently.

“Flea Bottom, tonight?” he reconfirmed.

“Sure.”

“Don’t sound too excited, Arya Stark,” he grinned before leaving her.

She got ready for the night, wearing black jeans and a black tank top, deciding to let her hair down and to put on a bit of makeup. Nothing fancy only mascara and a bit of bronzer to liven up her face. In actuality, she did have something to study, she was accepted into the semester long program for fencing in Braavos, starting in two weeks. She couldn’t contain her excitement. It was her dream to be a professional fencer and this program was the most elite in the world.

“Shots for our future traveler,” hot pie screamed.

She grimaced as she was handed a lime and some salt, Gendry gave her an apologetic look, but she licked the back of her hand and went through the motions. The music at the Brotherhood was blaring and before she knew it she and Edric Dayne were dancing and maybe making out, she couldn’t be sure. That was until strong arms grabbed her and dragged her outside the club.

Drunk and a bit pissed off she shoved him, “Hey, you’re not by brother, Gendry. What I do and who I do it with is none of your business.”

“Does my lady want to make herself look like a whore in front of all her friends?” He asked, gritting his teeth, he stank of whisky and cigarettes, but Arya didn’t notice that. She couldn’t notice how his blue eyes shined under the dingy street lights and how he was standing mere inches from her, she could see his chest rise and fall. He was nervous, but why?

“What’s it to you, Gendry?” She glared at him.

“Nothing,” he spat back, always too stubborn of a bull to admit his real feelings.

“No,” she pressed, “I want to know. Why did you do that? You pulling me away was more embarrassing than making out with him. If you didn’t notice, everyone was making out, besides you.”

“I’ll call you an uber,” he stated coldly.

“Gendry,” she argued again, “Tell me why you did that or we’re through,” she threatened _this ought to get him to cough it up_. Because she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of his lips against hers.

“Your ride will be here in five minutes; do you want me to wait with you or no?”

“No,” she spat, “Get the hell away from me. You stupid fucking bull.”

They didn’t speak to each other for the next two weeks and she could have cared less. She was drowned in finals studies and with preparations for her flight to Braavos. Since she’d be leaving for Christmas, her family came to King’s Landing to have a going away party for her and to see her to the airport. Hot Pie, Lommy, and Anguy all came, but Gendry was a no show.

“He wanted to come,” Hot Pie defended.

“Save it,” she said.

“Arya, what happened between you two?”

“Bull couldn’t get the words out of his mouth,” Anguy interrupted.

“Something like that,” she muttered.

Hot Pie stood there dumbfounded as Arya said her goodbyes to her family, so Gendry was really afraid for nothing?

September came around quickly, much more quickly than Gendry would have liked. He was lucky that Arya couldn’t stand the King’s Landing’s summers, so she would be at home. But now with the new school year starting, she was sure to be here and he’d have to see her and face what he’d done. He had a massive crush on her ever since he had figured out she was a girl, but he never said anything because he didn’t think she was ready or he wasn’t, he didn’t know. But when he saw her making out with Ned, he lost it. He had felt a rage come over him, his legs were moving before his mind could tell him to stop. But when she had looked at him in that alley, she had expected him to say something and he had just stood there like a mouse. No way she was going to want to talk to him now, he had fucked everything up.

“Are you nervous?” Hot Pie wondered.

“Shut it,” he responded.

“Come on.”

“Seriously, I mean it.”

“You can just head over to the gym if you want to see her, I’m sure she’s there.”

“I don’t want to see her,” he growled.

“Sure, you don’t’ and I don’t like making pies. If you tell yourself a lie long enough then it’ll become the truth.”

Gendry didn’t know why, but after his senior thesis course, he made his way to the fencing gym. If he was going to find Arya to apologize, here’s where he’d do it. He could see the gym in the distance when he spotted her. Her hair was shorter, just grazing her shoulders, and she had a tattoo on her arm that wasn’t there before, but what really threw him for a loop was the blue-haired guy with his arm wrapped around her waist and she is looking up to him like he held the sun in his hands. He ran way as quick as he could.

“Gendry?” Hot Pie asked, as he stormed into their apartment, but he didn’t respond.

“I’m sorry,” his friend tried, “If I would’ve known, I wouldn’t have told you.”

“Known what?” He yelled, “That she’s with someone else?”

Hot Pie didn’t continue because how was he supposed to tell his friend that Arya Stark married the blue-haired tyroshi man?

“Come on, we’re all getting drinks at the Brotherhood tonight. Just do it this once and I’ll never ask you to hang out with her again. Plus, I’ll pay rent for a whole month, just me.”

Gendry couldn’t deny the free rent, so he begrudengly agreed, “You’re buying my drinks tonight too.” Because he was going to need to be drunk out of his mind to face Arya Stark.

She was even more beautiful up close, her grey eyes shone brightly under the harsh dance floor lights and she seemed to be floating on air, her skin glowed in a way he hadn’t seen before. She looked truly happy. She came up to their table, with the same guy from before in hand.

“Everyone,” she grinned, “I’d like you to meet Aegon.”

“So, you’re the lucky bastard who got the she-wolf on lock?” Lem wondered.

 _What?_ Gendry wondered.

“It wasn’t that easy,” he laughed, “Had to ask her six times.”

_Ask her what?_

“Well if you ask me, Arya,” Jeyne smiled, “You couldn’t have done better. Who would have thought you’d be the first one out of all of us?”

“First one of what?” Gendry whispered to Hot Pie, but then he spotted it, seeing her from far away he didn’t notice, but here it was staring him straight in the face, the ring on her finger, the two rings on her finger.

“You’re married?” He blurted out, not even thinking.

Her smile immediately faded and her arms covered her stomach, “Yeah,” she sheepishly replied, “I am.”

“Congratulations,” he said, finishing his scotch, “Here’s to the happy couple.”


End file.
